


Mr. Clean and Handsome

by edenssunset



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Jealous Poe, Jealousy, M/M, Poe is a gay disaster, Rey is done with everything, but so is Finn so it’s fair, oscar is so handsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenssunset/pseuds/edenssunset
Summary: A new pilot joins the resistance and takes immediate interest in Finn, Poe is not fond of that.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Mr. Clean and Handsome

The war is over with, no more worrying and all of the mess. Everyone can relax, for now at least until something else decides to come and disrupt the peace. 

Poe was pretty content with this, although with all the loss it took him quite a bit to get it together and get back on his feet. He always had Finn by his side, no matter the situation.

Finn and Poe had stuck by each other’s side through thick and thin, Poe had grown to be very fond of Finn and his bravery. Even when Finn retorts and says that he’s really not all that great, Poe disagrees. Finn is strong, he’s a great and caring person who puts others before himself. Honestly? He’s everything Poe looks for in a person. 

Finn is gorgeous, with a great personality and in Poes eyes that makes him perfect.

Poe wishes deep down that he didn’t have this weird possessiveness over his friend. He gets this feeling a lot, especially when he found out that Rose had kissed Finn. That lit up something in him, and he’s pretty sure his face was red with anger when he heard about that.

And when Finn had something to say to Rey without Poe, that really was a kick in the heart. It made Poe so grumpy, he took his anger out a lot and he knew it wasn’t fair to Finn.

When they fought, it was the worst feeling ever. 

Of course he apologized and Finn did the same, they are friends and nothing can tear them apart. 

That was until an extraordinarily handsome man came into the picture, and Poe had never felt a fury of jealousy in his life. 

This extraordinarily handsome man shared similar features to Poe, but he was more built with curlier raven locks and a nice clean beard to go with. 

He goes by the name of Oscar, and to be honest Poe did get along with him when they first met. The first thing they noticed was how alike they looked, and they went on to joke and call each other handsome. 

They continued to get along, until Finn came to bring them some drinks while he worked on the X-wing.

Poe didn’t like it, the way Oscars face lit up as soon as his eyes landed on his best friend. Poe can’t blame him, Finn is beautiful and he attracts anyone who comes in contact with him.

Doesn’t mean Poe likes it.

And Oscars next words made Poe super close to throwing a fit,

“Why hello there pretty face,”

-

Finn wasn’t sure how to react to the compliment from the Poe look-alike, but merely smiled and thanked him. Oscar has a flirtatious smile, and Finn was oblivious to his fuming friend. “Wow Poe, you never introduced me to this beauty, wish I could’ve met you sooner darling,”

Finn sputters, not sure on how to respond to that. “Thank you, uh..”

“Oscar, but you can call me whatever you want baby,”

This time, Finn pulled a look of confusion. Poe almost laughed at that, if not for his jealousy taking over. 

“Ah, well I’m Finn and I came to drop off some drinks for you both. Working on that thing must’ve been tiring,”He handed each a cup of juice, and jumped when Oscar grabbed his hand. 

Of course Finn can’t deny it, Oscar is handsome. Deep down though, he knows it’s because he shared a face with his best friend. He knows Poe won’t like him back, Finn is incapable of being loved. 

Besides, Poe already has Zorii so there’s no need to confess his feelings anyway. 

Oscar smiles, “You know, I’d like to get to know you more Finn. How’s about it toots, want to hang out by my quarters?”

Finn wanted to say no, but he also wanted to get rid of this feeling for Poe so badly. This vicious cycle of unrequited love is tearing him apart, and so he agrees to it.

Oscar smiles, eyes lit up and Finn feels guilty because Oscar has no idea that Finn only sees him as the man who looks similar to the man he loves. 

Finn grabbed them empty cups, turning to leave and not noticing the extremely reddened Poe. 

-

Poe was NOT happy.

Oscar asked him out, and Finn agreed! 

Poe was always content that he was able to eventually get his secret out there to Finn, dodging many bullets but fuck he’s starting to think he dodged a little too much.

Because he just dodged his chances of ever telling Finn the truth.

He didn’t the first few times because he could have sworn that Finn had a thing for either Rey or Rose, but he already spent too long contemplating on how he should tell Finn.

Looking directly at Finn, Poe prayed that he would say no. His fingers were crossed, it was pathetic but god he doesn’t want to feel this level of pain right now.

Then, Finn said yes. 

Poe felt physical pain in his chest, like his heart bursting with heartbreak. 

No, he’s not going to let this happen.

He doesn’t care, he is not losing Poe to some cleanly shaved and good looking dude.

Not on his watch. 

Poe stormed to his quarters, angry and throwing things around. He shouted, not sure where this new found anger is coming from.

Poe is calm, collected, and knows his way around things. But god, he feels like he’s going crazy with Finn. Finn is so special to him, it’s the love story he’s always wanted but now some random pilot comes in and steals his chances. 

He can’t really blame Oscar for any of this either, it’s not like he knew. Poe felt guilty for blaming it all on the new pilot, but he just couldn’t help it.

“You look like shit,”

Poe jumped in surprise, turning around and there was none other than Rey herself. She had a frown on her face, eyes filled with concern and confusion. 

“I’m fine,”Poes response was bitter, and it’s clear that he wasn’t fine.

Rey rolls her eyes, walking over to the upset pilot and sitting down. “Alright, explain everything. What’s wrong?”

Poe wanted to protest, her angry with her but he doesn’t have the heart to. He sighed, and sat down with her. He twiddled his thumbs, not really sure on how to begin.

“I like Finn,”He decides was a good start.

Rey smiles, “I know,”

Poe gives her a questioning look, and she laughed. “Poe, I already knew. I mean it was obvious when you got all grumpy when Finn had something he needed to tell me,”

Poe blushed furiously, frowning.

“Okay, I like Finn but that fucking clean and rugged Oscar man is taking him away from me,”

Rey raises an eyebrow, allowing him to continue.

“Finn came to get us drinks, and Mister clean beard decided to flirt with him and basically asked him out. Finn said yes!”He rages, and Rey patted his shoulder.

“Poe, I think it’s pretty obvious what’s going on here,”She said, and he waited for her answer. “Oscar looks like you, a LOT! Just a cleaner and slightly bigger version.. Probably more charming,”

Poe glared at her,

“Poe, Finn adores you! Of course he loves me and Rose, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so fond of another human being. That’s how Finn looks at you,”She began, and thwacked his ear, “But YOU sir are too darn oblivious to notice,”

Poe rubbed his ear, frowning and not really getting what she’s saying.

She got a bit annoyed by his confused look, “Poe, I’m pretty sure if Oscar didn’t share any features with you, Finn would’ve said no,”

A sudden feeling of confidence grew in Poe, now realizing what she means.

It can’t be true, Finn doesn’t like him. No way! 

“Come on Poe! Do not give up, you love Finn don’t you?”

He nodded.

“You want to cherish him and make him feel loved?”

He nodded again, more confident this time.

“Well then you get out here and tell him the truth Poe! Before Oscar takes him away, and you better not go down without a fight!”

“You’re right!”Poe stood up, Rey has given him the confidence to do this and she’s right! He can’t go down without a fight, he will fight for Finn. He will fight the universe for Finn! Heck, he will fight any God in his way if it means he gets to have Finn and make him happy. 

Poe thanked Rey, and ran out without another word.

-

Finn felt comfortable, here in Oscars room.

Oscar’s room is very decorated, with posters and cds. Right now, he was playing music that had a nice ring to it. “Ah, Queen. What I would give to hear them live, BUT they’re dead so I’m stuck with these,”Oscar jokes, and Finn laughed along.

They were getting along, Finn learned a lot about Oscar and Oscar learned a lot about Finn. He didn’t judge Finns Ex-Stormtrooper days and in fact praised him for his bravery. Finn felt comfortable, he felt like Oscar is someone he could talk to.

However, it’s not the same way he feels with Poe.

Poe makes him feel happy, even when he’s down somehow Poe manages to cheer him up. 

Oscar frowned, “You okay doll?”He asked, wrapping an arm 

Finn shivered, and looked at Oscar. He needs to tell him the truth, even if it hurts him. 

“Oscar, I’m in love with Poe,”

Oscar looked shocked, but his face relaxed and although there is a look of disappointment, he smiled. 

“Ah, maybe that’s why you said yes to our little date, huh?”

Finn gave him a guilty look.

“No baby it’s fine, I get it. Besides, I’m pretty sure that tool likes you back,”

Finn gave him a look of disbelief, and Oscar laughed. “I think it’s pretty obvious, I mean he was FUMING when I asked you out. I felt bad of course, but I wasn’t going to let go of any chances. Clearly though, your heart lies with him,”

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but Oscar hushed him. “Doll, tell him how you feel. You never get a chance like this, trust me I know,”

Oscar went silent after that, and Finn frowned. “You loves someone before, is that correct?”

Oscar nodded, sighing, “He was beautiful Finn, he was more confident than I ever can be. He was strong and social, he’s the perfect man. John was perfect, but I lost him. I lost him in a battle because I was weak,”

Finn pats his shoulder, and pulled him in for a hug. “You look a lot like him, you’re not the only guilty one of going out with someone because they look like someone you once loved,”

Finn heard the shakiness in his voice, and hugged him even tighter. “You’ll find love again Oscar, I promise,”He cupped the man’s cheek, wiping away his tears. 

Oscar smiles, “You’re amazing Finn, I can see why Poe adores you so much. But I’m not the one you want,”

Oscar is right, just because it’s currently peaceful doesn’t mean something will happen and take Poe away from him.

He can’t let go of his chances, he has to tell him the truth.

He hugged Oscar, and stood up. The two shared their goodbyes, and with that Finn was out of the door like lightning. 

-

“Poe!”

“Finn!”

The two were running towards each other, both panting and trying to catch their breath. “I have to tell you something!”They both spoke in unison.

“Oh! You can go first,”Finn offers,

“No, you can,”

“I insist,”

“Oh my God, get on with it already!”Zorii groaned, clearly annoyed by the two pining friends.

Poe wasn’t going to mess this up, so he began. “Finn, I’m in love with you. I’ve been for such a long time but I was such a coward and afraid to tell you how I feel. I wasn’t going to let Oscar take you away from me,”

Finn could feel his heart race with each word that came out of Poe’s mouth, and it was the best feeling ever. 

“I love you Finn, you mean the world to me,”

Finn felt like he could faint from happiness, and at that moment he was extremely happy. He cupped Poe’s cheeks, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. He felt Poe’s arms snake around his waist, pulled him close. 

They pulled away, looking into each other’s eyes and smiling brightly. “I love you too Poe,”Finn whispered, becoming shy all of a sudden.

They stood there for what felt like hours, until Poe spoke up. “So, you went out with Oscar because he looks like me?”

Finn laughed, “You guys have subtle differences,”

“Oh let me guess, he’s more charming and built?”Poe sneered playfully, and Finn laughed. “I suppose he is, but no one can out-charm you,”

Once again, they shared a kiss. Holding on to each other like the universe depended on it. 

Rey and Oscar watched from afar, smiling. “So, that worked out well huh?”Rey said, and Oscar snickered. 

“You still owe me,”Oscar replies, and Rey rolled her eyes. She’s happy to see the two finally happy together, in each other’s arms.

Nothing can tear this couple apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Finnpoe one shot, enjoy!


End file.
